


Choice

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Bokuto comes to offer an explanation to what happened with Hinata, and perhaps a way to fix it.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to everyone for all of the positive feedback on the first two parts of this series. We all wanted more and you made me so excited to make more.
> 
> This takes place a week after the previous part in the series, [Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584704).

Hinata’s first week as a human had left Kageyama almost wishing that their little accident never happened.

Almost.

Not at all actually, but the normally quiet cottage was now a busy hub for the entire coven. It’s not a mystery why, every witch who heard about him was fascinated by Hinata, no one had ever heard of a spirit becoming human. Immediately after everyone had a chance to recover from the Halloween party, there was a constant flow of visitors. As it turned out, Hinata thrived in social situations. After years of having him all to himself, Kageyama had never thought of Hinata with other people, and he learned so much faster with more people around him. He still sometimes stumbled over words and was definitely a klutz, but in less than a couple days Hinata could pass for someone who was human their whole life.

As much as he wanted his privacy and to keep Hinata to himself, he had that much to thank for his newly crowded home.

More importantly, Hinata was still there.

Halloween was the time of year that spirits were at their strongest, their most present in the world, the one time of year they could take shape and directly interact to those who were open to them. But that day has come and gone, but Hinata was still here, living solidly with Kageyama. No longer was he an orange wisp but a man that Kageyama could touch and hold and kiss whenever he wanted. Maybe he didn’t get as much alone time with Hinata as he wanted, but how could Kageyama be any kind of upset when he saw Hinata’s smile every day.

Hinata saw off their guests from that evening while Kageyama cleared the table. Another benefit was that Kageyama didn’t have to buy food or cook, it was a kind gesture on behalf of the visiting witches, even though Kageyama really wanted to show he could cook more than just canned soup for Hinata. But they had the whole evening to spend together to talk and to cuddle. Kageyama never realized how much he loved cuddling until he and Hinata had the freedom to do it any time they wanted.

Just as Kageyama was throwing away the last bit of trash, the front door slammed open. “Kageyama!” Hinata called, “Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are here!”

“Kageyama-kun! We’re back!” Bokuto added, just as enthusiastically.

It wasn’t until they joined Kageyama in the kitchen that Akaashi politely greeted, “Sorry for the intrusion.”

“No, it’s fine. Is everything alright?”

Despite prime cuddling time getting interrupted, Kageyama had far too much respect for Bokuto and Akaashi to feel bothered, especially considering Bokuto was one of the witches Hinata was becoming closest to. His craft specifically focused on working with spirits, so when Bokuto heard about Hinata, he volunteered to help Hinata adjust. He had a better idea of what Hinata would need to learn and what obstacles he’d come across, stopping by everyday to visit. They also had concerningly similar personalities.

But Bokuto looked more serious tonight than he had during his other visits. “We wanted to talk to you both. About something we found in the shop.”

“May we sit down?” Akaashi asked.

Kageyama nodded and they all moved to the living room. Hinata looked decidedly less excited by their guests, picking up on the heavy atmosphere. Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Akaashi set a box on the coffee table. It was made out of dark wood and the size of a shoebox, inside it was lined with plush velvet that held little beige pieces. Hinata recognized what it was immediately.

“See Kageyama! I told you I saw human bones and you didn’t believe me,” he delighted in this fact.

“Human bones wouldn’t have been in the main shop, it’s _illegal_ for normal humans to sell body parts,” Kageyama argued.

“They are human bones,” interrupted Akaashi.

Gazing down at the bones fondly, and picking one of them up to examine, Bokuto explained, “These bones are from the hands of an incredibly powerful spirit worker, they’re dated to be about 400 years old.”

Hinata nudged Kageyama and quietly mumbled, “Told you.”

“They weren’t supposed to be in the main shop, or for sale at all. They’re from my personal collection and somehow got mixed in with the mundane stock.” Bokuto shrugged, “Accidents happen. But the real question is, Hinata, how did you find these.”

Hinata actually looked like a scolded child. “They were in the shop when I was looking around. On Halloween…”

“Just looking?”

“... I might have tried touching them…” Hinata admitted. Even before becoming corporeal, Hinata always had a thing with trying to touch stuff. It made Kageyama wonder if he still felt things as a spirit.

“That’s what we thought.” Akaashi confirmed.

“The theory is that whatever magical residue was on them rubbed off onto you,” Bokuto pointed to Hinata with the finger bone, “and then interfered with and altered your spell,” then pointed to Kageyama, “and then all this happened,” he ended by waving the bone around vaguely.

There was a long pause before Hinata asked, “Is that even possible?” mirroring Kageyama’s own thoughts.

“Oh absolutely,” Bokuto answered. “The possibilities of spellcasting is endless and spirit work can lead to some really strange stuff. And I’m sure a little of your own magic got mixed in and changed things even more. Harvest spirits’ magic does have a lot to do with life.

“But the point is. If we took a look at the spell you cast and how you cast it, we could probably figure out a way to change you back to normal, Hinata.”

The room was oppressively silent. Kageyama never thought about how to change Hinata back, and Hinata never brought it up. Hinata’s expression was muddled with confusion, surprise, and concern. The silence stretched on even further before Kageyama spoke up.

Choking on his words, he croaked, “It’s up to you. If you want that…”

Hinata looked at him with startled, wide eyes, as if he forgot Kageyama was there. It broke him out of his frozen trance. “Oh, right. Yeah.” His voice was shaky, cautious to not look anyone in the eye. “But you don’t … _have_ to go through the trouble. It’ll probably be a lot of work.”

“It’s no trouble,” Bokuto tried to answer, but Hinata continued uninterrupted.

“I think it would be fun to stay human for a while. I’m learning a lot and. What’s the word? Insight? Yeah, there’s that too. And I get to spend time with everyone. I’ve already met so many people.”

To Kageyama’s ears, they all sounded like excuses, a delay for something more important.

“Besides,” Hinata concluded, “I’ll probably turn back on my own next Halloween.”

Kageyama’s insides went cold.

“Next Halloween?” prompted Bookuto.

“Yeah, I mean. The universe is always trying to fix itself, or something. And the next chance it will have to fix me will be next Halloween.”

“You think so?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t.”

And that was the end of that.

Bokuto still asked for Kageyama’s notes from Halloween, more for personal study than to create a reversal spell, but he did still think they should create the option for Hinata should he change his mind. Everything was quiet that evening. Hinata was between distressed and lost in thought, and Kageyama didn’t know the words to fix it. Kageyama was also dealing with his own conflictions that he needed to talk about but didn’t know how to voice. The night was conspicuously devoid of cuddles.

It wasn’t until they went to bed that he spoke up.

Almost immediately after Halloween, some of the witches refurnished the spare room into a bedroom for Hinata, but it’s never been used. Instead Hinata followed Kageyama to his own room and they’d sleep together.

Laying next to each other, touching ever so slightly Kageyama finally asked, “Next Halloween, huh?”

Hinata shifted next to him and quietly answered, “Yeah.”

“Are you sure.”

“...No. But, probably.”

“So you don’t know.”

“Why wouldn’t it? Magic is all about redirecting energies and I’m just energy that needs to be redirected.” Fear was making Hinata’s voice shrill. “Once I can turn back, I probably just will. And that’s next Halloween. I don’t know how it will work.”

Kageyama rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him close. Despite his own confliction, Kageyama never wanted Hinata to feel afraid or be left to deal with it on his own. “We still have a year,” he said softly, as Hinata nuzzled closely. “We have a year to figure things out.”

“I like being like this, with you,” Hinata admitted, face still pressed to Kageyama’s chest. “I don’t want to turn back.”

Ignoring the wet spots forming on his shirt, Kageyama ran his fingers though Hinata’s hair. “I like this, too”

One year, or more accurately, a week less than a year, together. They had that long to spend together, and just as much time to figure out how to keep things the way they were. There was not a moment to be wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
